poseidon and sally rewritten
by vivi-rose
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my story that many have been waiting for. please read and review and also check out my other stories.


**It is finally here!**

**I do not own PJO blahdy blah blah woof woof… read on…**

* * *

It was the first time I had ever had a normal conversation with both my parents, together, like a family. I was sat in between them on the small sofa. It was cramped yet comfortable sitting there smelling the comforting scent of sea air that went around with my dad everywhere he went. Being god of the sea this was quite natural, he smelled like the ocean, one of my favourite scents. Unfortunately, being the son of the god of the sea brought some hardships as well, the few times before when I had spoken to my father were happy yet short lived moments with an almost fatherly but somewhat awkward pat on the back and a cheery 'well done, you saved the world again son.' I treasured these conversations always but I longed for him to tell me a real story, for him to ask me how I was doing in school or take me to see a baseball game something like that. The kind of things normal dads do. Even though I wished, I always knew these would probably never happen.

So, therefore it came as a surprise to me when he appeared at our apartment door wanting to see me. So I found myself in this position, sat on the small sofa between my mother who smelt like the freshly made cookies that came out of the oven less than half an hour ago and were promptly scoffed. And my father, who smelt like the salty ocean air. To me, combined, it was the most perfect aroma.

"Tell me a story." I said, suddenly sitting up straight. "About how you met, please?"

"I've told you that story many times before," my mom said with a confused look.

I stood up, turned and sat on the coffee table, "no," I said pointedly. "I don't want the _We met on the beach, he was really handsome and he loved you _story. I want details, tell me everything!"

My mom raised her eyebrows, "all the details?"

I blushed bright red, "no, no! Gross." She laughed.

"Alright dear. _The waves washed over my toes like a dark velvet blanket, I stared out to sea and again the feeling of loneliness swept over me._"

"This isn't one of your novels Mom, it doesn't have to be so…. Vocabu- wordy." She held her finger up to her lips again to silence me and started again with the same kind of language.

"_Another plane flew through the sky. I'd been brought up thinking planes were evil, like demons, worse than the ones I saw. I was told I was crazy, seeing things that no one else did. But I was an adult and no one could convince me that the things weren't real. People with swords attacked monsters in alleyways. I wasn't crazy, I knew my parents would believe me, but they were dead. They died in a plane crash; you already knew that, it's why I never fly. I was on the beach in Montauk, the sun was setting and only a few people were around. And then I saw him_….."

"Very… um dramatic," I said, "is that it?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to let your dad tell his side of the story."

"Um ok," I said dumbly.

Poseidon shifted in his seat and pulled at his beard, "well, I can't really explain the feeling of being a god. But… _I was walking down the beach- at least, some of me was_." Yeah, that made no sense.

" _I loved to get away from all the stuff going on underwater. I was disguised as a normal surfer, just what you would usually see walking up the beach. Not that there were many people around, the sun was setting. It was the end of another day. Then I saw her…_"

"Duh, Duh, _Duuuhhhhh_!" They looked at me strangely, "sorry."

"_She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, the kindest eyes and nicest smile_." I made a gun with my hand and faked shooting myself.

My mother looked at me disapprovingly, "_you_ wanted to hear this story didn't you."

"yes mom." She murmured something about me being immature and my father laughed.

"_But that beautiful smile soon turned into a frown and I wondered what the matter was_." He smiled as he said this. "_Then she said the first words we ever shared_…"

"_You're carrying a trident_."

"_It sounded like an accusation. "No I'm not!" I snapped my fingers to try to control the mist better. But it didn't work_." He smiled again. "_I'm not crazy, you're carrying a trident!"_

_"And then we got talking and, well." _I blushed bright redand put my fingers over my ears.

"la la la." I sang, my voice rising several octives. They both smiled and hugged he tight.

Then said in unison "I love you son."


End file.
